


【授权翻译】天堂里的746分钟

by angry_tomato



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_tomato/pseuds/angry_tomato
Summary: CIA安全屋里每一个小时的记录
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 9





	【授权翻译】天堂里的746分钟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [746 Minutes in Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618885) by [winged_mammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal). 



> \- 冷知识：根据the Machine监控记录的时间标识，“安全屋里的面罩、束缚带和要打发的十个小时”（原剧台词）其实是12个小时多一点，从晚上7：33到早上7：59  
> \- 对了，每一个小章节都是不多不少的100词

*  
20：09  
“那个CIA特工已经被我绑在浴缸里了。”说话间，从洗手间出来的Shaw关上了门。  
“所以你每次去上厕所都要再把他敲晕一次？”  
正常人都知道把那个特工捆在床上才是合乎逻辑的选择，以至于Root咬着自己舌头才勉强忍住没提出这个漏洞。  
微光在Shaw的眼底瞬息闪过，Root没由来地从冷漠的眼神里看出来一点情绪。  
“他们总该有镇静剂吧。  
……而且这样的话，床就留给我们了。”  
诶呀。

*  
21：14  
Root伸出了一只手，制止住了Shaw瞪着空冰箱的抱怨，“你先等会儿。”  
她遛出了房门，片刻之后，Shaw听到电梯里一阵刻意压低的对话，诱人的香味从虚掩的门缝钻了进来，紧随其后的是一个推开了门的披萨盒。  
“走廊那边的一个邻居点了披萨。”Root说着，对着Shaw挥舞了一下盒子。  
“the Machine帮你偷了一个披萨？”  
所以这整个计划似乎没那么糟了。  
“她相信这个对任务的成功率有很大帮助。”

*  
22：36  
“你到底要我来干什么来着？对于你这种犯罪大师，偷车、翻栅栏再敲晕刚才那个兄弟岂不是小菜一碟？”  
“谢谢你的评价噢Sameen。”  
“我不是在……呃，算了。”  
“是因为明早CIA来提人的时候，我需要一个押着我的负责人。”  
“你是说我本可以安心睡觉，而不是跟你瞎晃悠一整天？”  
“大概吧，但是the Machine觉得我能带你开心一下，况且还有很多别的事我们也能一起做呢。”  
“不会有的Root，手给我乖乖放好。”

*  
23：01  
Shaw又一次在她身体里推进的时候，Root十指在她的皮肤上留下了几道淡红的抓痕，拱起的后背让Shaw后悔自己为什么忘了把束缚带也带进卧室——当然，当时无法集中注意力也是完全情有可原。这个“原”，也就是当她把Root推到墙壁上时她有多快就把她脱了个精光，然后是唇齿接触皮肤后很快袭来的一阵阵的高潮，到了现在，则是体内深处的指节和紧裹着它们的肌肉。

*  
00：33  
“听好，我刚才又没有提到过要把自己的手也乖乖放好。”  
中场休息。  
Shaw大口吞咽着水时，Root趁机好好欣赏了一下她上下滑动的喉口。Root当然很享受她的付出，但是不让她回馈一下似乎有点不太公平。  
“你两天前刚被子弹打伤了诶，你不觉得你的肩膀需要休息吗？”  
“上次我要休息的时候就被电击了，”Shaw指出，“被你电击了。”  
好吧，很明显电击一个女孩儿两次会让她记仇一辈子。

*  
1：08  
Shaw是个天才。一个绝对的天才。  
Root是对的，Shaw的肩膀确实会出问题。尽管无法接受自己被Root操翻的可能性，但半跪在Root大腿上空自慰到高潮的次数是有限度的——也就是这时，Shaw，这位百分百的天才，想起了束缚带。它们很快被固定在Root的手腕上，然后Shaw重新半跪在了Root的脸部上方。  
Root舌尖的动作让Shaw卸出一声呻吟。好在她很快压低身体憋上了Root的嘴才堵住一句炫耀。

*  
2：46  
Shaw以为一个热水澡能清理掉Root的痕迹，但是不遂人愿的蒸汽反而让一道道红色抓痕更加刺眼，边上的Root就更忍不住打量了起来。  
“这种事不会再发生了。别跟个变态一样。”Shaw尽量不对上她的目光。冲完了凉，她把那个CIA特工拽回浴缸，肌肉紧绷的样子Root再熟悉不过。  
或许当时把她双手绑在方向盘上主要就是为了盯她的手臂肌肉，但是Shaw这辈子都不会知道这一点。

*  
3：07  
“别以为我会就这么忘了你之前是怎么给我下药的了。”  
“真的吗Shaw，我只知道你绝对不会忘记床上的我了。”  
“你就没听说过hate sex这回事吗。”  
“可是我完全不hate刚才的任何一秒。”  
“哼，我不讨厌你高潮的时候叫我的名字不代表我不讨厌你这个人。”  
“我说了吧，我肯定能带你开心一下的。”  
“我还能带你见识一下子弹的威力，所以赶紧给我闭嘴然后忘干净刚才的事。我现在要睡觉了。”

*  
4：33  
“Shaw为什么讨厌Root”清单最新版第一条：她居然在Shaw失眠的时候睡着了，所以现在Shaw除了躺在地板上看她的轮廓之外完全无事可做。  
睡地板不是重点——这其实还是Shaw自己要求的——重点是Root蠢兮兮的头发分散在枕头上，蠢兮兮的修长四肢在床上摊开，蠢兮兮的脸就那么，躺在那里，在世界上，占着几百立方厘米。  
Root在睡梦中满足地叹了口气。现在这声叹息荣登清单榜首。

*  
5：59  
“the Machine招了Shaw为什么会让Root很开心”清单最新版第一条：她浅浅地入睡时凶狠的表情会稍微缓和，尽管持枪的手还保持着紧握。  
the Machine之前对于把Shaw招进这次行动的原因一直遮遮掩掩的，但是Root现在开始有点理解了。不管Shaw抱怨了多少句Root是个无法信任的小混蛋，但对房门的戒备很明显比对Root重得多。这个想法让Root忍不住看着她笑了。  
操，她怎么突然睁开眼睛了。

*  
6：00  
“你他妈在干什么？”  
要不是发现自己睡觉的时候Root居然会看着自己微笑，Shaw或许真心会被Root现在那个被惊吓的表情逗乐。  
但是Root很明显迅速整理了一下脑子，然后烦人地挑了挑眉。  
“其实从另一个角度想想看，Sameen，我们所有人来这世界上走一遭又是为了干什……”  
操，不要，Shaw才不要再听一段独角戏。她选择用现知的最有效的方式让她闭了嘴。Root对着她的唇发出一声喘息。

*  
7：39  
“把自己收拾出个人样来，CIA的人应该很快就会来了。”  
Root意有所指地理了理凌乱的领口，毕竟一度十分淫乱的场面又不是她一个人的错，“你是在鼓励我还是鼓励你自己？”  
Shaw瞪着她：“我唯一需要的鼓励是一顿丰盛的早餐。你的Machine就不会给我们偷点儿贝果？”  
“等会儿来接我们的车里有甜甜圈。”  
Shaw的眼睛里闪过一道饥饿的绿光。Root觉得自己正在摆弄的束缚带也难辞其咎。

*  
+7：39  
Shaw也不是不知道CIA的准时，但是该死的Root在玩该死的束缚带，所以真怨不得她不合时宜地想起那些手指如何滑进自己身体……  
她才不要一边跟CIA周旋一边回味前一夜。才。不。  
操。赶紧想些无聊的事。  
Shaw开始继续抱怨早餐，刻意忽略掉Root的插嘴，目光却不能自己地看着Root用愚蠢的细长手指慢慢把束缚带打了个圈。  
……果然是顶级危险的罪犯。Shaw有义务一步不离地盯紧她。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：其实中译也做到了每个片段不多不少150字！（算上时间


End file.
